


I Wanted a Non-Sexualized/Fetishized Trans Fic So I Made My Own

by Bronzeflower



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Menstruation, More or less based on my own experience, Pads, Periods, Probably kind of out of character but I tried my best, SportaDad, Sportacus is helpful, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Trans Sportacus, Trans Stingy, pad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Stingy gets his period for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* trans stingy trans stingy trans stingy trans STINGY TRANS STINGY TRANS STINGY TRANS STINGY TRANS STINGY

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go use the restroom.” Stingy excused himself and went towards the bathroom.

The rest of the children and Sportacus continued playing until they heard a scream coming from the washrooms.

“Stingy’s in trouble!” Sportacus shouted, and he dashed away into the bathrooms.

“Stingy?” Sportacus asked as he entered the restroom.

“Sportacus!” Stingy yelled. “I need help!”

“What do you need help with?” Sportacus questioned.

“I need…” Stingy became quiet for a few moments. “I need pads.”

“Of course! Pads!” Sportacus pushed the ten on his chest and a pad popped out of his backpack. Sportacus caught the pad and put the pad under the stall door. “Here you go!”

Stingy took the pad and came out of the stall after a few minutes.

“Thanks, Sportacus.” Stingy said, going over to the sinks to wash his hands.

“It’s no problem!” Sportacus affirmed.

There was silence as Stingy finished washing his hands and wiping them.

“...Hey, Sportacus?” Stingy called.

“What is it, Stingy?”

“Do you think it’s weird for a boy to have periods?” Stingy inquired, looking towards the ground. “People always say it’s only girls who have periods.”

“No, I don’t think it’s weird at all for a boy to have periods.” Sportacus replied. “In fact, lots of boys get periods, including myself.”

“Really?” Stingy looked at Sportacus in awe.

“Yes, really.” Sportacus confirmed.

“That makes me feel a lot better about it. I mean, I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I guess I just wasn’t really prepared when it did happen.” Stingy explained. “Could I ask you questions about this if I need to?”

“Of course, Stingy! You can always come to me if you need help!” Sportacus said.

“Thanks, Sportacus.” Stingy grinned. “Come on! Let’s go play with other kids!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a trans fic that was pure and cute and made by an actual trans individual (me) because there is a lack of those. and also not enough people are open about periods, especially with younger kids who actually need to know that it is going to happen eventually and need to know what to do when it happens.  
> Also, it's kind of freaky when you first get your period, and you see blood. like, you can be prepared for it, but it's still kind of jarring.


End file.
